


Tea Party

by ShadowWolfsnow



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Smut, not great at tagging but happiness abound!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowWolfsnow/pseuds/ShadowWolfsnow
Summary: Shadowfeare planned a tea party for G’raha, what could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 19





	Tea Party

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe^^; what started out as something sweet and innocent got dirty rather quickly. But all the same I hope you enjoy!

G’raha sat at his desk resting his head on his crystal hand, crimson eyes closed. It was a dreadful day, stormy and dark. It was the perfect time to curl up and read, but he had all these papers to go through. 

Heaving a deep sigh, G’raha forced his head up and reached for the massive stack of papers, the sound of thunder reverberating in the tower softly. 

After what felt like forever, the sound of the door opening brought G’raha out of his work. Looking up, he smiled when Shadowfeare stepped in, his blonde hair damp from the rain. “Shadow!” The crimson eyed Seeker stood up and rushed to his beloved’s side, his fingers gently grazing along the blonde’s cool cheeks before softly pushing their lips together in a kiss. 

Shadowfeare smiled and welcomed the kiss, parting his lips for G’raha. With a satisfied hum, the Exarch gently pushed the crystal eyed Seeker up against the closed door, deepening the kiss. 

Shadowfeare smiled and pulled away to catch his breath, “looks like someone’s missed me,” he chuckled lightly. G’raha blushed and ducked his head a little, “you have no idea my love..” he pressed his lips against the blonde’s neck. 

With another chuckle, Shadowfeare embraced G’raha tightly. “I have a surprise for you,” he whispered into that soft red ear, smiling as he watched it flick upwards. “A surprise? For me?” Curiosity filled his voice, as his heart skipped a beat. 

“It’s such a gloomy day today, so I thought maybe we could go somewhere. I have the perfect place,” Shadowfeare explained, his fingers running through G’raha’s faded red hair. The red eyed Seeker looked interested, “and where would that be?” He asked. 

Shadowfeare moved his free hand down to take hold of G’raha’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “You’ll love it. It’ll be warm and sunny and just the two of us,” he assured. G’raha chuckled and squeezed back, “well I’m looking forward to it,” he admitted. 

The crystal eyed Seeker smiled as aether swirled around them, leaving the tower behind. 

~~~~~

When G’raha opened his eyes he was standing in front of a portal guarded by a pixie. “Il Mheg is it?” He looked around, finally settling his gaze on Shadowfeare, who looked rather pleased with himself. 

“Yes, it is but we’re not quite at our destination,” the blonde explained simply, reaching again for G’raha’s hand. With a whistle, a chocobo was summoned and Shadowfeare helped his lover onto its back before getting on himself and slipping his arms around G’raha’s waist to take hold of the reins. 

G’raha blushed deeply at the touch as the chocobo started to move a bit quicker. After a few moments, Shadowfeare pulled the chocobo to a stop. “Alright, we’re here!” He dismounted and reached a hand up to G’raha to help him down. 

Shadowfeare spoke to a pixie before grinning and coming back to take G’raha’s crystal hand, “follow me..” he motioned. G’raha followed the blonde as they stepped through a portal. 

“Surprise!” Shadowfeare shouted, throwing his arms up in the air. 

G’raha’s eyes widened as he looked around, it was a massive open place filled with what looked like things children would dream of. “Wicked white...where on earth are we,” he breathed. Shadowfeare hugged the red haired Seeker from behind, planting a kiss on his crystallized cheek. “Welcome to Lyhe Mheg, it’s like a dreamworld for children made by the pixies,” he explained softly in G’raha’s ear, smiling when the furry red ear twitched. 

“So what are we doing here, my dear warrior?” G’raha asked slipping his hands down to touch Shadowfeare’s. Another kiss and the blonde Seeker removes his arms and took hold of the red eyed man’s hands, leading him down the slight hill till the reached a table that had what looked like a tea party set up. “It’s been so gloomy lately, I thought maybe we could have tea somewhere sunny and pleasing.” Shadowfeare explained as he pulled out a chair for his lover. 

G’raha smiled and sat down. “It’s a curious plan for sure. But I enjoy every moment I have with you.” He said, reaching a hand across the table as Shadowfeare sat down. The blonde smiled happily and reached over to take hold of G’raha’s hand. “As do I, Raha..” he whispered. 

G’raha made a small noise, before getting to his feet and dashing around the table, pulling the other Seeker back on his feet, and placing a fierce kiss on his lips. Shadowfeare gasped a little by the sudden movement, but he fell into the kiss, feeling G’raha lifting him up and onto the table. “Raha..?” He asked when their lips parted briefly. The red haired Seeker panted, brushing his fingers through Shadowfeare’s hair. “Forgive me, my love. But I can’t hold back anymore..I’ve been yearning for you. But my work keeps me so busy..” his voice cracked a little. 

Shadowfeare blushed and smiled, “th-then I guess it was a good thing I set this up away from the popular areas..” he shivered as he felt G’raha work his shirt off. Crystal fingers flicked over his nipples, eliciting a sharp gasp. G’raha smiled and lowered his head to run his tongue along his warrior’s chest. Moving to lick and suck on the nipples, the crimson eyes Seeker worked his lover’s trousers off, his eyes flickering over at a platter of various cakes. An idea came to mind, and G’raha pulled away from his now naked lover, who was panting heavily beneath him. “It doesn’t take much to get you all riled up hm Shadow?” He teased, reaching a hand over and picked up a piece of vanilla and strawberry cake. 

Shadowfeare opened his eyes to see G’raha smooshing the cake in his hand. “Wh-what’re you-ah!” The blonde gasped when his lover grabbed hold of his erection with a cake covered hand and began to stroke him. G’raha licked his lips as he smeared cake and icing up and down his warrior’s hardness. “I’m enjoying the tea party of course,” he answered honestly, as he withdrew his hand feeling satisfied. Shadowfeare stared down at his hard member now covered in cake and icing. A blush so deep and red took over his whole body. “Y-you’re gonna..?” But he never finished his sentence. 

G’raha moved down till he was facing his lover’s cock, giving it a quick lick, he smiled warmly. “Delicious,” he said, earning him a loud mewl from his warrior. With a chuckle, G’raha licked up and down the cock, taking in pieces of cake as he did. After a few more licks, G’raha took Shadowfeare into his mouth. “R-Raha!!” His warrior shouted, writhing beneath him. 

G’raha only took him in even more, getting lost in the taste of pre cum, vanilla, and strawberries. Growing excited, he worked worked his lover’s cock faster. There was still plenty of cake, and it wouldn’t be fair for him to enjoy this kind of treat alone. “Raha! Raha I’m gonna cum!!” Shadowfeare cried, his cock twitching in G’raha’s mouth. Quickly, the other Seeker withdrew, taking the tie out of his hair and putting it on his warrior’s erection. “Wh-what?! N-no! Raha! Let me come!!” Shadowfeare begged. 

“Not yet my dear, we’re not there yet.” G’raha responded, standing upright to take his own clothes off. “I’d like you to do what you did to me,” he said. Shadowfeare moaned and blinked up at his beloved. “Y-you mean..?” He looked over at the cake platter as G’raha climbed onto the table. “Yes, choose a cake and put it on me, then lick and suck it off.” 

Shadowfeare forced himself to sit up, wondering how they even got here. Looking at the selection of cakes, he picked up a chocolate cake, before smooshing it with his fingers. Heat flared up in his chest at the thought of what he was gonna do. Reaching down, the blonde Seeker took G’raha’s cock in hand and began to stroke it as well, smearing chocolate cake and icing along it. G’raha moaned under each pump, his hips rolling with it, breath labored as he leaned back. 

After a few more pumps, Shadowfeare felt that G’raha’s cock was covered enough before lying down on his stomach and took G’raha’s cock into his mouth. “Ah! Sh-Shadow! Y-you were supposed to-“ a hard suck turned G’raha’s sentence into a high pitched moan. Gripping the edge of the table, the red haired Seeker gave a few thrusts into the warm wet mouth holding him captive. “D-damn you’re good..!” G’raha panted heavily, his crystal fingers digging into the soft blonde locks. Shadowfeare let out a muffled moan, as his tail swished behind him happily. 

“D-dammit...” G’raha felt himself losing his strength, he wanted to release so badly. But they weren’t finished yet. With a grunt, G’raha pushed at Shadowfeare gently. “Love, I’m gonna come if you don’t stop..I wanna be in you.” He coaxed, stroking his warrior’s full mouth. Shadowfeare looked up at him with wide crystal blue eyes, before nodding and pulling back. G’raha’s cock slipping out of his lover’s mouth. 

“Show me your ass,” G’raha instructed and he looked around for something to use. Shadowfeare turned his body around and lifted his ass up in the air, spreading his legs a little. “I have some oil in my bag,” he said. G’raha smiled at him and got off the table, picking up the discarded bag and shuffled through it. Digging out a small bottle of oil, G’raha returned to the table and climbed back on, coating his fingers in it and leaned over Shadowfeare, playfully poking his entrance. “You think you can handle me?” He asked. Shadowfeare moaned and wiggled his ass. “If I don’t have you in me, I try to keep myself prepared!” He gasped, surprising his red eyed lover. With a smile, G’raha rested putting his finger inside. Pleasantly pleased by how open his warrior seemed to be. “That’s wonderful, so I can just put myself in?” He asked teasingly, withdrawing his hand and oiling up his cock. 

Shadowfeare nodded eagerly. “Y-yes! Please Raha! I need you!” He begged. G’raha grinned and lined himself up against his warrior’s entrance. “How could I refuse you..” he whispered, then thrust himself into Shadowfeare. 

The blonde Seeker moaned loudly and pushed back as best he could to meet G’raha’s thrusts, feeling ecstasy as he’s pounded into. G’raha gripped his lover’s ass cheeks, giving them a loving squeeze before reaching over for more cake. This time smearing it all over Shadowfeare‘s back. “You’re a tasty treat just for me..”. He purred lustfully. Shadowfeare mewled beneath him as his body moved with G’raha’s thrusts. Leaning over, G’raha began to lick up the cake on Shadowfeare’s back, enjoying the shivers of pleasure that rippled all over the body he was fucking. “Pl-please..let me see you, Raha!” Shadowfeare whined, his legs shaking. 

G’raha smiled and slowed his thrusts to grab his warrior’s arm and twist his body around so he laid on his back. “Is that better?” He asked lovingly, reaching a hand down to stroke his lover’s face. Shadowfeare nodded, “much better..” he agreed, then yelped as G’raha resumed to fuck him mercilessly. 

Wrapping his legs around G’raha’s waist, Shadowfeare cried out at each thrust to his deepest core. It made him feel so happy to have the chance to do things like this with the man he loved. G’raha had sealed himself away before they had the chance to even confess. And each day since they both came back to the Crystarium from the Tempest, Shadowfeare had been beyond grateful. Fate had decided to grant him his wish. 

“Damn-! I’m gonna come!!” Shadowfeare screamed, feeling so full of pleasure he was gonna explode. G’raha grunted and thrusted even more. “M-me too! Let’s come together!” He cried out, reaching down to take the tie of his warrior’s cock. After a final thrust, G’raha buried himself deep inside Shadowfeare as he released inside, while his warrior came between them. Cum splattering on both their chests, the two Seekers panted heavily. 

G’raha smiled at Shadowfeare and leaned down to kiss him. “I love you, Shadow..” he purred, his tail wrapping around his lover’s. Shadowfeare kissed him back, “and I love you, Raha..” he responded back. The two Miqo’te snuggled up together on the table, promising to clean up and return to the Tower soon enough, but for now, laid together blissfully under the sunny day that Lyhe Mheg offered.


End file.
